


【宜七】你的李德文

by Gummybear423059



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200426--
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan





	【宜七】你的李德文

**Author's Note:**

> 200426  
> \--

「所以，您是說要幫聽眾們尋找……呃，誰？」

「李德文。」

「李德文？」

「對，李德文。」

「是什麼有名人士嗎？」

段宜恩看著歪頭不能理解的崔榮宰仰頭大笑，向來喜歡雙關冷笑話的段宜恩，在和死黨朴珍榮的一次聊天中得到了靈感，直接拿來寫成了電台節目的企劃案，告訴自家DJ，但顯然對方不是很懂他在說什麼。

段宜恩某天被朴珍榮推薦他該去看看羅密歐與茱麗葉的故事，還說自己手上有原文書可以借給他，段宜恩問為什麼突然要他看這本書，朴珍榮瞄了一眼段宜恩的手機畫面，說他的果斷讓太多人的單戀直接成為悲劇，如果所有單戀他的人都是茱麗葉，那段宜恩就是親手殺死茱麗葉的羅密歐。

雖然原本的故事也不是這麼寫的。

羅密歐聽到茱麗葉的死訊後傷心欲絕決定共赴黃泉，而喝下毒藥假死的茱麗葉，醒來後看見躺在自己身旁已經沒了呼吸的羅密歐，拿起羅密歐隨身佩帶的匕首，斷絕了自己的生命。

「Hey bro？羅密歐沒有殺茱麗葉，他們都是自殺。」

「但你殺了茱麗葉。」

「What？」

看完故事大綱的段宜恩指出朴珍榮話中有誤，反而又被朴珍榮搞得滿頭霧水，兩手一攤反應像個美國人。

段宜恩從學生時期開始就幾乎每天都會收到告白，某一年情人節被一群女生追著送巧克力和情書，段宜恩拔腿狂奔跑到傳統文化研究社的教室裡，在朴珍榮的掩護下才終於躲開。

聽說有些人喜歡他喜歡到開始做出跟蹤行為，善於觀察周遭的朴珍榮就常常背著段宜恩幫他解決那些人，至於怎麼解決的，可能是靠學生會長的權限吧。

有時候手機裡會出現不知名人士的告白訊息，段宜恩會毫不猶豫的傳個NO然後把對方加入黑名單。

朴珍榮其實是想說，段宜恩這樣的行為像是殺了那些自以為是他的茱麗葉的人，直接又不留情面，當知道對方可能是塊玻璃，別人也許會小心搬運，但段宜恩會直接打碎。

段宜恩和崔榮宰是在大學的新生歡迎會上認識的，崔榮宰受同班同學推薦擔任當天的主持人，段宜恩看著一手拿著節目流程表，一手拿著麥克風，微笑著用溫柔的嗓音介紹表演組別，偶爾看到奇怪的小組名稱稍微低頭會心一笑的崔榮宰，轉頭問朴珍榮那個人背後是不是有天使翅膀。

「我聽說崔榮宰的志願是DJ，你不是剛好也要找人跟你一起合開電台嗎？」朴珍榮無視段宜恩的提問，提議他可以用這個藉口去認識崔榮宰。

「哦！朴天才！NICE！」

「不客氣。」

聽完朴珍榮的話像是被開了一盞燈，段宜恩在歡迎會快要告一段落時走向崔榮宰，拿出手寫的名片遞給對方。

「電台企劃作家……段宜恩？」

「我正在找適合當DJ的人，你有興趣嗎？哦對了，我大你三歲。」

崔榮宰眨了眨眼，看著名片上歪七扭八的韓文字，再看看長得彷彿和自己不是屬於同個次元的段宜恩，想笑又不敢笑。

「學長怎麼會找我呢？」

「哦……那個，你聲音好聽。」

崔榮宰抬手遮了一下自己的嘴，因為他還是忍不住笑了，段宜恩長得溫柔，說出來的話和行動卻有極大的反差，唐突又果斷，正好戳中了崔榮宰的笑點。

看著笑出來的崔榮宰，雖然不知道對方為什麼要笑卻也跟著笑了起來，交換聯絡方式後隔天親自到宿舍樓下接崔榮宰去看電台播音室。

就這樣開始一起做電台節目，到今天正好滿一年。

段宜恩在幾天前與朴珍榮的閒聊中又提到了以前的事，朴珍榮說到茱麗葉的台詞。

**Oh, swear not by the moon.**

茱麗葉告訴羅密歐別向著月亮許下誓言，因為月亮總是在變化自己的型態，就怕羅密歐的愛也變得像月亮一樣。

  
  


「諧音的話可以寫成好壞的李德文。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「你每次都像外國人一樣笑得很誇張。」

「哈……沒告訴你……我的確是美國出生的，對了！我跟榮宰的電台正好要滿一周年！我要拿這個當企劃！」

「隨你便吧。」

  
  


於是便得到了現在滿頭問號的崔榮宰，拿著段宜恩手寫的通緝單，指著上面的字問段宜恩到底是什麼意思，段宜恩解釋這是從茱麗葉的台詞得到的靈感。

「李德文就是……比方說，很難受的回憶之類的，或是正在苦惱的事情……」

「哦……簡單的說就是煩惱商談室的概念嗎？」

「對！我想說的就是那個。」

「為什麼偏要寫成李德文啊……」

無奈的扶著額頭，問段宜恩要是剛好有叫做李德文的聽眾call in進來怎麼辦。

「道歉啊。」段宜恩理直氣壯地看著崔榮宰的眼睛，一臉這樣不就好了嗎的表情。

「我說，作家大人啊……」崔榮宰起身走向段宜恩，拿下眼鏡，雙手抱胸俯視對方。

「接call in的人是我，到時候要向聽眾朋友道歉的也是我耶，明明都不是我想的點子，不覺得很不公平嗎？你也是有點太不負責任了吧。」

聞言段宜恩稍微低頭迴避視線，看他不說話以為正在反省，崔榮宰打算開口叫他下次別想個會牽扯到真實人名的企劃，這次就原諒他了，看看手錶已經是開播五分鐘前，崔榮宰趕緊坐回位子上，整理稿子準備今天的電台。

今天的電台內容依照段宜恩寫的企劃，即時透過電話連線諮詢聽眾們的煩惱，有的人為了升學，有的人為了工作，有的人為了寵物，有的人為了人際，大家都邊苦惱著邊努力生活，崔榮宰在和聽眾說話時會往段宜恩的方向看幾眼，平時段宜恩都會一邊舉著手機讓他看等會想一起吃的小吃店，然後在旁邊跳舞邊看著他，總是會製造出幾個害崔榮宰講到一半差點就笑出來的狀況。

但是在小小的訓話之後，段宜恩就不像平常那麼做了，這讓崔榮宰聲音聽起來雖然很有精神，心裡卻複雜到不行。

「今天也到了和大家道別的時刻呢，最後一首歌，獻給在回不去的青春裡懷抱著和誰都無法共有的傷痛，如今已長大成人的你，由臉紅的青春期所演唱的『 致我的思春期』 ……」

做完結語後馬上拉著段宜恩走出播音室，牽著段宜恩的手走著，一邊抱怨為什麼因為他偶爾訓了一次他就低頭全程，完全不看崔榮宰只是看著稿子們，這讓崔榮宰很慌，明明是不用在意成這樣的事情，何況企劃本身並不是不好。

走著走著就走到崔榮宰的住處，崔榮宰放開了手，跑上階梯，進門走到陽台看著段宜恩。

「段宜恩——」

「要叫哥！茱麗葉！」

「誰是茱麗葉！」

段宜恩抬頭看著站在陽台的崔榮宰，覺得他就是茱麗葉，方才被喊出全名的時候終於從心動裡回神，他被崔榮宰小小訓話的那個當下，其實滿腦子都在想——

**好近啊，可以親嗎？今天也有一股柑橘的味道好香啊，可是突然親了會被討厭的吧？拿下眼鏡的動作有點性感，我的眼裡怎麼沒有內建拍照功能，嘖。時代還沒進步到那種程度嗎，真可惜啊……想和榮宰做好多事……**

反省？至少今天在段宜恩的腦袋裡還沒有讀取到這個詞。

段宜恩低頭打開與崔榮宰的聊天視窗。

  
  


**榮宰啊。**

**幹嘛？人都還在怎麼就用手機傳訊息了？**

**我也有李德文，你願意聽嗎？**

崔榮宰看向此時低頭看著手機畫面的段宜恩，又在手機上點了點。

**好啊。**

幾分鐘後。

「喂，讓你來說說看你的李德文……現在是怎樣？」

「我是躺得舒服才能把話說得好的體質。」

崔榮宰把腳踏上躺在自己床上的段宜恩的肚子，僅有的一點擔心化為帶點鄙視的表情，他放棄管段宜恩，拿起乾淨的衣物去洗澡。

段宜恩躺在床上聽著淋浴的聲音，將右手往心臟放，深呼吸告訴自己要冷靜，不能太衝動，凡事都有個順序的，坐起身思考要怎麼告白才會被接受，崔榮宰從浴室出來的時候又被床上的沉思者嚇了一跳。

「德文先生。」半蹲在床前伸手在那人眼前揮了揮，下一秒被抓著往那人的方向拉，整個人都趴在他身上，崔榮宰撐起自己的身體就想罵人。

但段宜恩開口讓他愣住了。

「我的李德文，就是你不知道我對你一見鍾情。」

段宜恩翻身壓在崔榮宰身上，看崔榮宰說不出話便輕輕吻了上去，手伸進衣服裡試探，崔榮宰也只是吞了口水卻沒有推開，看來段宜恩的李德文今晚就能解決了。

隔天電台由段宜恩代崔榮宰的班，開頭就先向聽眾朋友們道歉。

「我們親愛的DJ今天腰痛不適，由他男……子漢般的作家來跟大家打招呼囉！我是段宜恩，希望能代替榮宰陪大家度過愉快的晚餐時間。」

呼，差點就說成男朋友了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


你也有李德文嗎？

請在以下時段向本電台致電，與我們分享屬於你的李德文。


End file.
